The Possessed 2
by gurl3677
Summary: Connor was promised someone.He was promised his own lass and he thinks he meets her.She is friendly, funny, and smart.She has wit to match his and gets along with his brother and Tatum.Peyton has spent her life working to rid the world of evil.She works for an agency that hunts down demons.Her job title is The Locator and she has locatored their next target..Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review! A special thanks to Water and Winter for letting me bounce ideas for this story off them! I looked up a few irish terms/slang for words __**Eejit**__ means idiot. __**Mot**__ means girlfriend. Please read The Possessed to understand this story. Thank you!*_

Connor reclined back in the driver's seat of his car and pursed his lips together while he stared out of his windshield. A long, loud motorboat sound escaped his lips while he tried not to look over at his brother as Murphy picked Tatum up and pressed her against the passenger window. They had been dating three weeks and couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Connor was getting bored already.

Murphy slid Tatum across the side of the car until he came to the hood. He planted her on it, with his hands and fingers digging into her ass while his tongue owned hers. Long, slow and deep they made out, again. Her hands were tugging at the ends of his hair as she tried to bring him even closer to her than he already was. She hooked her legs around his waist and pressed her heels into his ass. If it was up to her, Murphy would lay her out on the hood of the car and finally take her like the dream had showed her. Three weeks and they hadn't moved pass making out and touching outside of the clothes.

" Come on!" Connor yelled as he slammed the heel of his hand into the horn of the car. " I want to hit the pub!" Tatum jumped at the blaring of the horn and cast a look over her shoulder at the other twin. Murphy's hand cupped her cheek as he turned her face back to his.

" Ignore him, my lass. Keep kissing me." He whispered before he kissed her again. Her hands slipped from his hair to his elbows.

" The sooner we go out, the sooner we can come go back to the cabin and make this real, like you have been promising me we'd do." Tatum whispered against his lips.

Murphy groaned but pulled away. His hands left her body to plant down flat against the hood of the car while he leaned down to stare at her. Her legs slipped from him as she smiled. Her hands moved to his chest as she took a hold of his shirt and linked her ankles together. Her lips burned from his and his taste was coating her tongue. She sighed and as she tilted her head to the side.

" Why did we agree to this?" He asked.

" Because I have been free for three weeks and I haven't seen the town yet. Because I need this. Because I need out of the house Dad and I share. Because I want to have a few drinks then I want to go home with my boyfriend and have sex with him." Tatum said, bunching Murphy's shirt up in her hands and making him grin.

" Come on than, my lass. Let's give you what you need." He grabbed her around her waist and hauled her off the hood of the car, making her laugh. She grabbed him by his neck and, again, her legs went around his waist. He carried her to the back of the car and yanked open the door.

" It's about, fucking, time." Connor snapped as the couple climbed in.

" I'm sorry, Connor. I was just showing Murphy how happy I am to see him." Tatum said, pulling off Murphy's lap to turn around. She grabbed the front seats and leaned forward.

" And this fella? Are you happy to see him too?" Connor asked as the back door shut. She laughed and planted a kiss against his cheek.

" Of course I am. You two of some of my favorite people on the face on the planet." Tatum said.

She sat back and snuggled into Murphy's arms at once. They wrapped around each other, tangling up their legs first then their arms. Her overnight bag was all packed and sitting in the trunk of their car. Since the demons had left Tatum, she and dad had stayed at the cabin with the brothers for a week before they moved into a house, owned by one of Brian's old friends. The brothers came to see Tatum every day and in the evenings, she and Brian went to the cabin for dinner. Tatum and Murphy would take walks around the land but since her first trip into town when she had been taken over by the demons, she hadn't been back and was looking forward to the night. Her bruises were mostly gone. The color was back to her skin and she had managed to gain some of her normal weight back. Her hair had grown out slightly and almost reached her shoulders. It was just long enough that she could pull it back and hide the choppy, uneven ends. She was going to grow it a little longer then get a good hair cut to even it up.

" Are you excited to go out?" Murphy mumbled into her neck before he kissed it lightly.

" I am." Tatum said. Connor started up the car then pulled away from her small house.

" This is going to be a good time." He said. " You are going to unwind and we are going to show you off."

" What do you mean? Show me off?" Tatum asked, placing her hand against Murphy to still him. Her other hand flew up to her hair as a rush of panic washed over her.

" Our friends are meeting us there and they are excited to meet you." Connor explained.

" Me? Why?" She asked, looking at Murphy. " I don't look nice yet."

" Are you kidding, Love? You look beautiful." Connor asked with a chuckle. " When we go to town for supplies, you are all our Murph talks about." She looked at him sharply, making him grin.

" You talk about me?" She asked.

" Oh aye. Talks about you so much our men are already calling you his little wifie." Murphy actually blushed which made her smile. He shot forward and smacked Connor in the back of the head.

" Shut it!" He snapped. Connor laughed as Tatum grabbed at Murphy and kissed him hard. Connor looked up and into his rearview mirror.

" Oh come on!" He yelled at the same time Murphy's hands came up to her face. " No more making out tonight!"

" You really talk about me?" She whispered against Murphy's lips.

" Aye and you look beautiful." Murphy returned.

Once they reached the small pub Murphy and Connor used to go to every night, Tatum felt her stress level increase. She remembered what she looked like before the possession, and why she hadn't thought she was the prettiest girl around, she knew had looked better than she did than. She didn't know why she hadn't thought about seeing people they actually knew and now that she knew she was going too, she felt sick her stomach.

Connor parked the car behind the pub then got out first to let Murphy and Tatum have a few minutes alone. He knew his brother and his girlfriend well by now. They would want to kiss for a few minutes before they joined him. So Connor leaned against the car door and pulled out his pack of smokes. He would let them have the time while he smoked but when he was done, he would drag them out of the car if he had too.

" I'm nervous. I didn't think I would be meeting anyone. I don't think I'm ready for that." Tatum said as she ran her hands up and down Murphy's chest. Because she couldn't not touch his chest and arms. She loved his tattoos and would slip her hands up his sleeves to stroke them every change she got. His chest was so wide and tight that she almost couldn't control herself around him.

" You'll be fine." Murphy promised.

" Murph, look at me." She said with a pained looked on her face. " My hair is a mess, I'm still too skinny and pale and there are still some bruises on my arms." Murphy took a hold of her hands and pulled them from his chest. He turned them so they were palm side up and leaned down to place a kiss on each other her palms.

" Tatum, listen to me," He said when he was done. He looked through the darkness and into her eyes. " no one will judge you here, this I can promise you. These men are excited to meet you. They have asked over and over again when they could meet you. If you are really against this, we will take the car and go back to the cabin. Connor can find a way home but I'd really like to show you around. I'd really like you to meet our friends here."

Tatum closed her eyes and sighed. He did want this, she could see it all over his face. She could do this. Before the demons, she would walked into that bar on his arm and smiled and met his friends without a worry. After...a warm kiss was pressed against her forehead as his hands took a hold of her upper arms and squeezed. At the same time, a pounding came from the top of the car. She sighed again and opened her eyes.

" Let's go." She said.

" Are you sure?" Murphy asked. She smiled and nodded.

" Yeah." Murphy smiled and leaned in. They both offered up light, small kisses before Murphy turned and opened his door.

" About, fucking, time." Connor mumbled.

" Shut it." His brother snapped as he stood up. He tugged on his hand, helping Tatum out of the car. Connor smiled at her and tossed his arm around her slender shoulders.

" Come on, Love." He said, squeezing her tightly and pulling her from Murphy as they started to walk. He leaned down and pressed the side of his mouth to her head. " You look lovely. Now, these men are men me and Murphy grew up with. They can confirm all the stories I have told you about how whiney Murph is." Tatum laughed and shook her head. Murphy took a hold of her arm and pulled her away from his brother.

" Not true." He was saying. " They confirm to you that Connor had always been the whiney one." His arm replaced Connor's to slide along her shoulders at the same time one of hers went around his waist. She leaned her head into his chest and smiled. " We can leave whenever you want." Murphy whispered into her hair at the same time Connor opened the door to the pub.

Shouts, curses, and laughter erupted right away. Murphy grinned as his arm tighten on his girlfriend. They followed Connor in, pulling at everyone's attention at once. The brothers stopped walking, both grinning. Tatum tried to peer out from behind Connor, who was standing directly in front of her. He held up his arms as if he was a king, addressing his court.

" Get your fucking ass out of the way!" Someone yelled out, making Connor's arms drop right away.

" Aye! We don't want to see your ugly face!" Someone else yelled. Connor shook his head but headed to the bar at the same time two men started towards Murphy and Tatum, each grinning.

" So this is her, Aye? The little American." One of the men said. The activity in the bar started up again almost right away.

Connor leaned against the bar and quickly ordered three beers, for himself, his brother, and Tatum. He then turned and rested his back against the bar and grinned as some of the men elbowed his brother and another one tried to steal Tatum away. She was smiling and nodding at something one of the men were saying while Murphy laughed.

" That her then?" A man named Jack asked as he came up to Connor's side. Jack and the twins had grown up together, gotten in trouble together and reconnected after the twins came back from America.

" Aye." Connor said, pulling out a smoke from his shirt pocket.

" She's the reason you two eejits finally decided to cut your hair?" Jack asked, making Connor chuckle as he brought the smoke to his mouth.

" Aye." He said.

He bent his head down and brought his lighter up. As the tip of the flame hit the end of his smoke, something across the room caught his eyes. Something that was moving towards the door quickly, a head full of golden hair. Connor frowned and yanked the smoke out of his mouth, lifting his head again. The golden hair hurried pass Murphy and Tatum and glanced over her shoulder before pushing the door open.

" Holy shit." Connor whispered.

" Pretty lil Mot, he's got there. Have to say, never thought I'd see either of you two settling down." Jack said.

" Did you see that girl? The one with the golden hair?" Connor asked. The golden hair quickly disappeared outside.

" Who?" Jack asked.

" The one who looked like the angel." Connor said. He pushed away from the bar with a frown.

" An angel?" Jack called out over the noise. " Ain't no angels in here."

But his voice was lost to Connor who was completely focused on the door. He was pushing through the crowd, ignoring the shouts and pushes. He had to see her face close up. Her hair, it looked just like the angel's hair did when she last visited them. Was she coming to see them again? Was something wrong? Did the angel have another message for them? They were promised that they were safe but if that was true, why was the angel there?

" Connor?" Tatum asked as he passed her.

" Just a minute, Love." He said, squeezing her shoulder quickly.

When he reached the door, he yanked it open and hurried outside, into the dark. He looked one way, the the other but the street was empty. He hurried out into the street, looking from one way to the next and back again. He frowned as he turned in slow circles. He had seen her, Connor was sure of it. He'd know that hair anywhere. No one around them had that golden color of hair.

" Angel!" Connor called out. " I saw you! Angel!" Only his voice greeted him as it bounced back from the buildings around him. " Fuck." He cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! Thank you for the follows and alerts!*_

Connor drove home with one elbow on the window sil and the other gripping the steering wheel. His mind was spinning around. Images of the golden hair whipping around the pub had shaken him. Was the angel reaching out for him? Why? She had said there were plans for Connor but hadn't said what they were. Connor glanced in his rear view mirror, ready to ask his brother if he had seen the angel but decided against it. Murphy was engaged in serious lip locking with his hands buried into Tatum's hair. He had pulled it down from clip the second they got back into the car. Connor hadn't gotten to talk to him while they out because he had been busy being the good boyfriend, showing her off, introducing her around, and making sure Tatum had a good time and Connor hadn't wanted to bother him.

" You think you can put your tongue back in your mouth for a while?" Connor snapped when they pulled up to their cabin. " We are home."

Tatum's hands came to his brother's shoulders as she pushed him away while she grinned. Her lips were slightly swollen, her cheeks were flushed and she was almost panting. Murphy's tongue darted out and over his lips as he gathered her taste and pulled it into his mouth. His hands slipped from her hair but he didn't stay parted from her for long. One of his hands went to her neck and he pulled her into him and buried his mouth into her neck. Tatum's lips dropped open and a moan escaped them as her eyes shut. He sucked her skin into his mouth then dragged his teeth against it as it slipped from his lips. As she reached up and grabbed at his wrist, he sucked in her skin again. She whimpered as the sensation flowed down and settled between her legs. His fingers dug into the back of her neck while his other hand came to rest against her lower back. Again and again he sucked against her.

" I'm still in the car!" Connor snapped, turning it off quickly.

" I'm sorry, Connor." Tatum was barely able to get out as she gripped at Murphy's wrist.

" Don't worry about it, Love. Murph needs to get laid, now get the hell out of the car." Connor snapped as he stared out of the window.

" Come on." Murphy's voice was deeper than she had heard it before, sending chills through her.

His blue eyes were locked down on her face as his hand went behind him to grab at the door knob. His other hand took a hold of hers, making Tatum smile. The roughness of his skin against hers ignited her, heating her blood to an almost boiling over point. She bit down on her bottom lip as she let him pull her out of the car. He smiled and squeezed her hand, slamming the door shut. He turned so he was facing her completely. Again his hands came to her face. She reached up and took a hold of the back of his arms. He pulled her into him with both of their eyes shutting.

" Are you sure you want this, my Lass?" Murphy whispered with their lips touching lightly. He pressed himself into her and there was no doubt what he wanted. His heat, his hardness, reached her through both clothes and made her want him even more.

" Yes." Tatum whispered. His hands left her at once, taking his warmth with them. He bent down as her eyes open.

Tatum's laughter rang out, pulling Connor's eyes over to the couple. Murphy was sprinting towards the cabin with Tatum tossed over his shoulder. Her hands were planted on his lower back and a smile had light up her face. Connor found himself smiling and shaking his head. This is just what his brother needed. He needed someone to bring him that joy, that laughter.

" I hope she's quiet." Connor muttered to himself as he grabbed at his door. As he walked towards the cabin with his hands in his pockets, he glanced up to the sky. " Have a dream for me tonight, angel?"

BDSBDSBDS

Peyton Sabina walked into her rented room at the bed and breakfast and locked the door behind her. She tossed her messenger bag onto the small table then walked over the bed. She turned around and collapsed onto the bed before digging out her phone from her pocket. She held it above her face then started flipping through the numbers quickly. The second she found Zach's number, she connected the call then brought it down to her ear. She ran her free hand through her light blond, curly hair, feeling her fingers tangle with the curls.

" News?" There was no hello, no how are you, nothing. It didn't matter that they had once been lovers. Now, he was her boss, her dickhead boss.

" I saw the target. She's with the Saints. Just like they had thought she was." Peyton said with her eyes shut.

" Have you made contact? Do you know where they live?" Zach asked.

" No. They came into a bar I was scooping out." She said. " Now that I know they are here though, I will make contact." She said. Zach sighed, making her open her eyes. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, her hand freezing in her hair.

" Do it. Quickly. We need to get the target neutralized, for the sake of mankind." Zach said.

" I know that and I will. Have I ever let you down before?" Peyton asked.

" No and you better not now. Goodbye." She pulled the phone away to look at the screen as her ex disconnected his call.

" Goodbye to you too. Dick." She muttered. She dropped her phone to her chest then put both hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

BDSBDSBDS

In the morning, Connor's eyes popped open as his lips turned down into a frown. The angel hadn't come to him. He hadn't any dreams actually. There was no message, nothing. Shouldn't there have been something? He saw her, he knew he had. Maybe he hadn't had the dream but Murphy had. It never happen to them before but that didn't mean it couldn't now. Connor pushed himself up and yanked his blankets off to the side. He snatched his boxers up off the floor then stood up and stepped into them before pulling them up. Remembering that Tatum was there for the night, Connor snatched his shirt up off the chair he had tossed it on and hurried to pull it on before he left his room. Murphy's room was right off to the right of Connor's so he had only to take a few steps before he reached his brother's door.

" Murph!" Connor asked as he banged on the door with a closed fist. He looked down at the floor, frowning still. Because of their past experiences, he knew angels didn't tend to just pop in their lives for no reason. Something was happening, or going to happen, and the brothers needed to be prepared. " Murphy!" Connor yelled when he hit the door again.

A second later the door was ripped open. Murphy was holding one of his blankets around his waist with one side of his hair sticking up. Murphy had his own frown and his lips were glistening. Connor tilted his head to glance behind his brother. Tatum was on her back, in the middle of his bed, covering her face with her hands. The sheet was pulled up to her chest and tucked around her body. She was still panting, leaving no doubt in Connor's mind what he had interrupted, not that he cared. They didn't have a lot to do that day so Murphy could spend it with his face buried between her legs if he wanted too.

" What!" Murphy snapped.

" Did you have any dreams last night? Did the angel come to you?" Connor asked. Murphy's eyes narrowed down a second before he swiped one of his arms across his lower lip. He turned around quickly.

" One second, Lass, then I'll be back and we can continue." He said, throwing her a grin then a wink that she didn't see because she was too embarrassed to look at Connor. Murphy turned back to his brother before stepping out of his room and closing the door. " What is this now?"

" Did you have any dreams? Did the angel come?" Connor repeated.

" No. Did she come to you?" His brother asked. Connor shook his head slowly. Murphy's frown deepened as one of his hands went to his doorknob. " So you interrupted me for nothing?"

" Well no." Connor said slowly.

" She didn't come to you, aye?" Murphy confirmed.

" Aye." Connor answered.

" If you'll just fuck off for a while than, I was in the process of making something come and I'd like to get back to it." He said before twisting the doorknob and opening the door.

" Murph." Connor said quickly.

" Fuck off." Was his brother's answer as he stepped into his room.

" We need to talk." Connor snapped. Murphy partially closed the door so Tatum was hidden from view. He popped his head out and lowered his voice down.

" Not now. She told me that no one has ever given her two orgasms in a row before I did last night and I want to repeat it. Go away!" Murphy snapped before he disappeared into his room and slammed the door shut. Connor placed his hands on the door frame and shook his head as Tatum's laughter erupted out, only to fade into a very loud gasp then a moan.

BDSBDSBDS

Connor had one arm across the chair beside him and a bowl of stew in front of him as they sat in a small pub. Across the table sat his brother and his lass. One of Murphy's arms were around Tatum's shoulders and one of her hands was rubbing his leg as she stared up at him like Murphy was the only man in the room. He was looking down at her, explaining some of their Irish slang that she didn't understand. They had brought her to town to do some of their runs and to introduce her around more.

" Listen, Love," Connor said, pulling her attention to him as he leaned forward. His arm slipped a little off the chair when he moved. His other hand was resting on top of his leg. " all you need to know is don't agree to anything if you don't understand it and don't ask any of our boys what anything means."

" Why not?" Tatum asked. She shifted while she sat so she could lean into Murphy more. He responded right away but tightening his arm on her and leaning down to kiss her temple. It almost amazed Connor how much the couple seemed in tune with each other movements already.

" Because they will lie to you then you will use the term wrong and we will all laugh at you." Connor explained with a wink. She smiled and shook her head.

" You would too, won't you?" Connor grinned and made a grab for his glass. He chuckled as he started to bring the glass up to his mouth.

" Aye." He said before he took a long drink of his ale. He winked again and tried not to laugh while the alcohol washed down his throat.

" Dick." Tatum said playfully. Connor quickly finished up his drink so he could laugh without spitting on her. He set his glass down as the door behind Murphy, and across from them, opened.

" Did you hear that sas, Murph? I helped save this wee lass and she calls me a dick." Connor said.

" She's right, you are a dick." Murphy said, taking a hold of his own glass. Connor shook his head as a head of golden hair caught his attention.

" Murph!" He hissed, leaning forward quickly as he stared at the girl who was making her way to at the front of the little pub. Murphy frowned and pulled Tatum in closer to him.

" What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

" The angel, she's here!" Murphy turned to look where Connor was motioning with one of his hands. Tatum leaned over Murphy as the girl sat down, facing them.

" Holy shit." She whispered. " It's her."

" It can't be the angel. Remember what she said? Her appearance changes. And that is a woman, not an angel. The witness couldn't be talking to her if she wasn't." Murphy whispered, feeling Tatum squeeze his leg. She looked back at Connor quickly.

" Maybe you should go talk to her!" She said excitedly.

" Aye." Connor said, still staring. Tatum smiled then laughed quietly.

" Connor." His eyes snapped back to her quickly. " Go talk to her, now."

" Now?" He asked before looking back at the girl.

" Yeah. If the angel chose to look like that girl, then there is a reason and you need to find out." Tatum said.

" Aye, maybe so." Connor muttered.

" The angel said there is one for you...that has to be her." Tatum said. Connor nodded, still staring at the girl that looked so much like their angel. His eyebrows came together as he milled around everything they had said. " Connor, stop being a bitch and go!" Murphy grinned and looked back at his lass at the same time Connor looked at her and shook his head.

" You know, the more time we spend around you, the mouthier you get." He playfully snapped.

" I love your mouth." He said, making her look at him and smile.

" I know you do." She said with her own wink.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! Sorry it took so long! My computer had to be cleaned it. it had 64 viruses!*_

Peyton settled into her usual seat in the pub she had been having lunch in for the past week. She had grown up on cabbage and potatoes so it was like comfort food for her and she loved it. She picked up the menu, knowing she would order the same thing she had been ordering since she found the place. She knew she needed to try the other dishes there because who knew when she would get to come to Ireland again. Maybe never. Usually she was sent to different places around the United States but her employer had gotten worried when this target went off the grid then turned up in Ireland. Peyton had been sent out right away with only a few clues. The target was there, with two Irishmen. Never had she guessed those two men would turn out to be The Boondock Saints.

" Do you mind if I have a seat with you?" Peyton looked up from the menu, feeling shock roll through her body. Connor MacManus was standing behind the open chair at her table with his hands planted on the top of it. He smiled, making his bue eyes sparkle but when she didn't answer, the smile faded. He hunched down, placing his arms on the chair back. " Are you alright, Lass?" He asked quietly as his hands clasp together. Worried creased his forehead as a small frown played across his lips. Peyton cleared her throat and blinked.

" Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." She said quickly.

Usually, targets didn't talk to her right away. Usually she had to make the contact first and Connor MacManus wasn't just any target. He was famous, like a celebrity with her agency. The Saints did what the agency was doing. They worked to try and rid the world of evil. She had planned on spending the day trying to come up with a way to talk to the Saints when she found them again but God's plan had brought them to her. Just another thing that reinforced the agencies belief that God was guiding their work.

" So do you mind if I have a seat with you?" Connor asked with a smile returning.

" No, no go ahead." She said as her cheeks flushed. Connor chuckled but stood up straight and pulled the chair out for himself.

" You're American, Aye?" He asked once he settled in. He leaned back in the chair so he was facing her. One of his arms were on the table and the other was taping the arm of the chair. His long legs stretched out in front of him. He looked like he owned the place. He was completely comfortable with himself and his surrroundings. Peyton, on the hand, felt ready to crawl out of her skin. She wasn't used to talk to such attractive men...and a Saint at that.

" Yeah. Yeah, I'm American." Peyton wanted to close her eyes at how stupid she was sounding. She was not a girl who was allowed to be attracted to a guy. She was a woman on a mission. But here she was, her cheeks enflamed and her hands started to sweat. Her stomach was doing flips and her mouth felt dry. Mentally, she shook herself and pushed out her professional side. This was not how she was trained to act. " Yes, I am from America." She repeated as his smile spread to a grin.

" Aye, I can tell. Don't believe what all the bloaks around here say. Some of us love Americans. Why, my brother loves them so much, he has decided to have babes with one." Connor teased. Peyton's heart dropped as she glanced behind him and over to the booth where Murphy and the girl from the night before sat. Never before had she had to deal with children or pregnant women. Children were considered completely safe, always protected by God, and none of her targets had ever been pregnant. In fact, she had never heard anyone in the agency ever talk about having to kill a pregnant woman.

" Babies?" She found herself asking. Connor laughed and turned in his chair so he was facing the table. This time his hands were placed on his knees.

" Well not yet, of course. But he's very excited to make half Irish, half American babes with his American lass." He joked.

Relief hit her and made Peyton almost sank down into her chair. She believed in her cause. She believed in what they were doing. Demons didn't leave people. They stayed inside the person they possessed, waiting for the right time to strike again. Anyone who was possessed needed to be blessed then killed, to save their souls and mankind a like. But killing a pregnant woman...that was not something Peyton thought she could help with.

" I'm Connor, by the way. My ma could have a fit if she knew I hadn't introduced myself first." Connor said, holding out a hand for her to shake. Peyton smiled and slipped her hand into his. His large hand enclosed on hers, incasing her in his warmth. He squeezed her and leaned forward. " You won't tell her, Aye?" He asked with a wink.

" Yeah. I'll keep that to myself." Peyton said, laughing nervously. " I'm Peyton."

" Peyton. That's a right pretty name." Connor said as their hands slipped from each other. " Are you here alone?"

" Yeah. I'm thinking about moving here so I came to check things out." Peyton said, pushing her nerves down. No, he did not smell amazing. No, his eyes didn't make her want to forget herself. No, his face wasn't better looking person than it had been in the pictures she had seen of him.

She could do this. She had done this thousands of times before. It was always the same, get to know the targets and/or their family. Insert yourself into their lives enough to find out where they live and if anyone else was possessed in the family, then turn the targets over to The Angels. The Angels. They were a group of men and women trained in how to put dows a possessed person and capture the demons before they could escape. The Angels would then come in and Peyton's job was done. Some locators would stay until the end, until the targets had passed away, but that had never been something Peyton thought she could be able to stomach.

" Oh well, you won't be disappointed if you do. This town is beautiful." Connor said as he reclined back in the chair. Peyton snapped back to present and out of her head.

" Yeah?" Peyton asked. Connor stretched his legs out in front of him again, crossing his right leg over his leg. His hands came together and let them rest against his stomach as he nodded. Again she was struck by how at ease he seemed. Targets were usually not that comfortable. They were drained from the stress of the possessions of their loved ones.

" Aye. My brother and I have lived here our whole lives." He answered. " Can't even imagine living somewhere else."

" Connor." He glanced over his shoulder at the voice of his brother to see Murphy and Tatum walking up to him. Tatum was walking slightly behind Murphy. Their hands were locked up tight together and she was holding onto his arm with her free hand.

" Aye?" Connor asked.

" Brian called. He and Da want to meet up with Father McMalloy now." Murphy said. Connor nodded, looking back to Peyton.

" It's was nice to meet you, Peyton. If you are sticking around, I'm sure I will run into you again. It's not a big town and I'm around a lot." He said as he uncrossed his legs. As he started to raise, Peyton stole a look at Tatum, then back to Connor.

" Yeah, I'm sure you will." Peyton said.

BDSBDSBDS

_I waited until I was sure they weren't attention then I slipped from the pub and followed them. The target and the Saints went to a church, which is not a surprise. Most targets attend church. As always, I'm sure she was praying for her soul and safety. I didn't go in because I didn't want them to see me. I waited outside until they left. If this is going to be one of their usual places, I knew I needed to scoop it out. I need to get down their schedule before I can call The Angels in. I need to see who all they interact with and make sure the demons hadn't infected anyone else. We all know they have the power to jump bodies. If anyone else has been infected, or possessed, by the demons, they will need to be dealt with as well as the first target._

_They stayed at the church for about an hour before the three walked out with two older men and a priest. I followed them through the town, being mindful of myself because they aren't like the others. They aren't like other targets and their families. These are the Boondock Saints and they are always looking around them. I had to hide and stay back pretty far so needless to say, I lost them. But now I know of three places in town they travel too so I am sure I will see them again._

_As far as the target is concerned, at the moment, the demons were giving her a break. I never once noticed them taking her over. I never heard any snarling or snapping. No one looked concerned at anytime while I followed them. She must have been experiencing a short break from them. We all know that the demons do not stay away from their possessed person for long so I am sure they wisked her away from town to save the innocents._

Peyton took off her small frame glasses and sat them down on her desk beside her pen and her journal. She leaned back in the chair and brought her hands up to her eyes. She started to rub her tired eyes hard with the heels of her palms. She sighed and shook her head. After a few minutes Peyton dropped her hands down to her thighs. She tilted her head back and opened her eyes. Journal writing was very important. It was how they kept records of their jobs. They were teaching devices for other locators and The Angels. It helped The Angels to understand how bed the possessions were. Yeah, journals were important but tonight, Peyton wasn't in the mood for writing.

" I need a bath." She said to the ceiling. " And a glass of wine."

Something was off. Something was different with this target, she thought to herself as she stood up. She snatched up the bottle of wine she had bought earlier, deciding to skip the glass. No, tonight she would drink from the bottle. She moved to the small bathroom with a frown darkening her pretty features. Usually, when the agency found a target, the target and the families were grateful for what they did. The target was grateful to have their misery ended. The families were grateful that the suffering was going to be over.

Sometimes, The Angels or the locator would sit in with the priest while they tried to save the target, even though they all knew the targets were never free, then The Angels would step in. The Angels would kill the target fast and painlessly. It was almost always the same. The target would take a drug that would put them to sleep then stop their hearts. Targets were usually tired, sick, and in pain, ready for death, even asking for it. There were only a few times were the targets fought against The Angels and that was usually when the demons were present. Those times, The Angels did use force, guns, but the shots were also to the head, killing the targets right away.

But not Tatum. Tatum was not like the other targets at all.

Peyton sat on the edge of the tub and stared off into space as she thought. Her hand was running idly through the water as the tub filled while her other one was wrapped around the wine bottle. No, Tatum seemed happy with her life. She didn't look in pain. She didn't look tired and she wasn't sick. She laughed with the Saints and had a good time.

She held Murphy's hand, they kissed and hugged. She laughed at Connor who would throw his arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple. No, there was no tiredness, sickness or pain in her life, in any of their lives. As it possible that the demons had left her alone? Peyton's head shook. No. That wasn't possible. Once a person was possessed, they stayed possessed. Demons did not leave people alone. Peyton had just caught them on an off day. The demons were giving her a break and Peyton caught it. That wasn't uncommon and she knew it. Sometimes the demons were would the targets, for an hour, two, a day, a night. They would leave but they always came back.

BDSBDSBDS

Connor walked into his room and kicked the door shut. He reached behind him and grabbed at his shirt to pull it over his head. They had had dinner with Brian, the old priest and Tatum. Dinner, some drinks and smokes, then the priest and Brian had left. Tatum was spending the night, again. Not that that was a surprise to any of them. She and Murphy couldn't keep their hands off each other. They watched one another and offered up small touches. Pats on the shoulder, fingers running through hair, small kisses on the top of heads. At that thought, Peyton flashed through Connor's mind and made him smile. Tatum was right. If the angel chose to look like that girl, there was a reason. Was she going to be his Tatum? Could she be his future? Could she give him babes, be his wife? Did he want that?

Connor gave his shirt a shake before placing it on his chair. He walked to his bed and sank down onto the mattress. He leaned down and started to undo his shoes, one by one. Yeah, maybe she could be and maybe he wanted that. The angel had told Murphy that the future she had shown them wasn't a promise, just a glimpse. So just because she looked like Peyton didn't mean that Connor and the girl were soulmates. It just meant that they could be something...if he played his cards right.

And it wouldn't be bad to have a lass of his own. As a young man, when they lived in American, Connor had had no shortage of choices when it came to girls. He had a few that he saw once a week or so. They weren't girlfriends though. They were girls he had fun with for an hour or so. He took his pleasure with their bodies and gave them theirs and that was it. That was what he thought he wanted. Until Tatum entered their lives. Now, by watching her and his brother, Connor saw something that he wanted.

He wanted a girl to look at him like Tatum looked at Murphy. He wanted a girl that brought a smile to his face as she did to Murphy. He wanted the quiet whispers, the laughs, the cuddles. He wanted to walk with his own lass, their arms tangled together with their heads bend. He didn't want Tatum, that wasn't it, but he wanted his own lass, his own Tatum.

BDSBDSBDS

" Did you see the way he smiled at her? She was so pretty." Tatum said as she sat down on Murphy's bed.

" Aye, I did and she is." He said softly as he closed his bedroom door and slipped the lock into place. The lock was not only for safety but also to keep Connor out. His brother had no problem busting into a room with a closed door, no matter who was on the other side or what they were doing.

" Do you think we will see her again?" Murphy turned and smiled at her.

" Aye. The town is small." He said, starting to stroll towards her. " Did you have a good day today?"

" I did." She said.

" Tomorrow I have to work the fields with Connor. You can stay with Da or take our car and go home. I want to see you tomorrow evening though." Murphy said. He reached the bed and framed her face with his hands.

" You sure? You aren't getting tired of me?" Tatum asked. Murphy smiled and shook his head.

" No, Lass. I'm cursing the sheep right now for needing me and taking me away from you." He whispered as he dipped down and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

_* So I didnt get alot of reviews for the other chapter and Im not sure if thats because FFN didnt send out the alerts when I posted it up or if people dont like the story. Im hoping reviews pick up soon. If you guys like the movie Red Canyon, please check out a new story by cc4bbc2003.*_

Murphy rolled over in the bed, away from his still sleeping, very naked girlfriend, early the next morning. He turned towards his night stand and slapped his hand down on his alarm, cutting off the blaring sound that had pulled him from his sleep. He sighed and rolled back over, readjusting the blankets as he moved. He snuggled into her more, putting his arm around her and tucking Tatum into his body as their legs tangled together again. He worked his nose through her hair until it reached the back of her head. Slowly he started to work it back and forth, rubbing the tip against her and loving how the strands felt against his skin.

" Don't go." Tatum whispered, grabbing at his hand. Murphy's chuckle was low and still laced with sleep.

" I have too." He whispered into her hair. Tatum cracked open one eye to look out one of his window. She sighed and shut it again.

" What time is it? The sun's not even up." She whispered, rubbing her face into his pillow. She smiled as his scent reached her again. His scent was everywhere, clung to everything he touched and she loved it.

" It's four in the morning." Tatum groaned, making Murphy laugh again.

" That's insane. Just go back to sleep." Murphy started to rub his face into her hair more as he squeezed her again.

" I can't. I need to get up and get ready. You can lay here as long as you want though." He said.

" Okay. I'm just going to sleep a little longer than I'm going to get ready and go home." Tatum whispered.

" Come and see me before?" Murphy asked.

" Yeah, okay. What time will you be home?"

Quietly the couple talked, letting each other know how their day would go. Tatum would shower and get dressed at the cabin since she had packed an overnight bag, then take the boys' car home. She was going to go around the town with her dad, sight seeing more and taking photos. The brothers would work in the fields with the animals. Murphy and Connor would be done by six so she would meet them at the cabin and have dinner with them.

" Murphy!" A hard came to his door, making Murphy groan and Tatum tighten her hold of him. " Get up!" Connor called out.

" I am up!" Murphy yelled back.

" I'm not talking about your cock!" Tatum shook her head and felt her cheeks heat. " Get out of Tatum and get ready!"

" He is so stupid!" She snapped.

BDSBDSBDS

Connor frowned as he sat on top of his horse and stared out at the sheep. Murphy was across the small field, perched on his own horse. He was smiling down at Tatum as she and their dad were talking to him. Murphy reached down one hand as she reached up for him. The second their hands touched, Connor could see their fingers lacing together and their smiles growing. He sat back in his staddle as Peyton flashed through his mind. He needed to find her again.

He found himself smiling. Yeah, he would. It wouldn't be hard. The entire town was friends with his family. All he had to do was put the word out to his friends and they would find her. Now that he knew she was a real person and not the angel, it would be easy to find out information on her. Once he started asking around, it won't be long before he found out where she was staying. Her appearence was seared into his memory, plus, she was American. There wasn't alot of lone Americans running around in the small town. All he had to do then, was put himself in her line of sight. Connor knew had to win girls over. He would just hit her with the MacManus charm. With a grin, Connor nudged his horse forward, picking up it's pace to reach his family.

" Well, look who it is." He said when he was close enough to the three for them to hear him.

" Hey, how's your day?" Tatum asked without letting go of her boyfriend's hand.

" Better now. A fella's day gets better when he sees a pretty lass." He said with a grin. " What are you going to do today?"

" Your dad and I are going to town for a bit before we meet up with my dad." Tatum said. A smile went across her face as Murphy started to rub against her hand. She looked up at him to see him beaming down at her.

" Well you have a good time." Connor said.

BDSBDSBDS

Peyton walked into yet another small store in the little town. She was going to pretend to look around while she listened to people talk. In small towns, it usually wasn't hard to find out information that could be useful to her. If someone was possessed in a small town, usually everyone knew it. It would be big news, unless the family was hiding it. So far, there was nothing.

Until the door open as Peyton reached the middle of the store. On impulse, she turned and looked at Tatum and an older man walked in. Tatum was smiling and looked the same. Well rested, happy, and...like a normal person. Peyton frowned and ducked quickly behind a display. She wanted to watch them without being noticed.

" So who owes this?" Tatum asked as she looked back at Duce.

" An old family friend." Duce said. He placed his hand on her lower back and started to guide her towards the counter. " Finbar!" Duce called out when they reached it. He leaned forward to look into the backroom while rapping the knuckles of his right hand on top of the counter.

" Is that Duce I hear calling me?" A older man asked as he started up towards them. He pushed up his black wire frame glasses and smiled. He walked slightly hunched over and with a shuffle in his steps. Tatum could see that he was a few years older than Duce. He had short, salt and pepper hair, wrinkles around his eyes and a smile across his lips.

" Come and meet one of my son's lass." Duce said.

" And which of the MacManus boys have caught her eyes?" Finbar asked.

" Murphy." Tatum said. Just the mention of his name made Tatum's heart start to flutter and a smile to grace her face.

" The quieter of the twins." Finbar said. " But don't let that quietness fool you, Love. Connor is loudest one but Murphy is the fighter."

That was something Tatum already knew. Murphy would silently smoke while sitting beside her, listening to Connor tease him over and over again then suddenly, he would launch himself forward, tackling his brother to the ground. Tatum would laugh and watch as the brothers roll around the ground, throwing punches and insults at each other.

" Fin, this is Tatum. Tatum, Fin." Duce said as he smiled proudly down at Tatum. She and the old man reached out towards each other and shook hands.

" It's nice to meet you." Tatum said, making the older man smile.

" It's always a pleasure for an old man to meet a pretty lass." Finbar said.

As the men started to talk, with Duce playing an order for the cabin, Tatum took the time to look around. The shop was filled with an assortment of things. Snow globes, blankets, key chains, canned goods. There was no theme to the shop at all. Tatum smiled to herself until her eyes landed on a young woman, looking a snow globe. It was the angel look-alike.

" Excuse me." Tatum said quietly to Duce before she hurried towards Peyton. " Hello, you're Peyton, right?" The blond's head snapped up. She looked taken back for a moment as she set the snow globe down. " I was with Connor yesterday, the man you met at the pub."

" Oh yeah." Peyton said with a slight nod of her head. " Yeah, I saw you with his brother." Tatum smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, that's right, Murphy." Tatum said, again feeling the flutter his name brought to her. " So we didn't really get to meet. I'm Tatum. Murphy is my boyfriend." She held out her hand and didn't miss how Peyton's eyes darted down to her hand then back at her face. The other girl took a half step back, making Tatum lower her hand down.

" It's nice to meet you." Peyton said.

" Yeah, you too. Um...so the boys and I are going out tonight, over to Jack's. It's a pub down the road, do you know it?" Tatum asked.

" Yeah, I do." Peyton said.

" You should meet us there. I know Connor would like that." Tatum said. Peyton smiled and nodded.

" I can do that. What time?" Peyton asked.

A few details were decided then Tatum excused herself to rejoin Duce. Peyton watched as the older man placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him before they walked out together. Peyton frowned and shook her head. How could he touch her like that? How could the others touch her? Peyton almost threw up with Tatum held out her hand to her. Peyton had only touched a possessed person once and once was enough. The possessed changed not only in personality but also physical. Their skin wasn't soft and warm like a non-possessed person. It was clammy, cold, and sometimes gritty or scaly feeling. Peyton didn't know why that was but it was a fact and she never wanted to feel that coldness again.

Something wasn't right with Tatum and Peyton couldn't wrap her head around it. As she followed the pair around town, making sure she kept a safe distance, she thought back on everything she had seen. Tatum's eyes were clear with no hint of cloudiness or blackness that came with possession. Her voice was steady and even. It was light and soft, not dark and deep like she had heard from the possessed. Her skin was clear and flushed with color, not scarred, pale, and ugly like other possessed people's skin was. There was no signs of her pulling out her hair or scratching herself, nothing. She looked...normal and Peyton couldn't understand why. She was so unsure of what was happening that she got lost in her thoughts and lost sight of her target and the older man.

BDSBDSBDS

Tatum was walking down the walk way leading from the MacManus' cabin to the barn, later in the day. She had put on one of Murphy's sweaters but the chill in the air still slipped through, making her hugging her arms to her chest. Halfway through her walk, the barn came into view, making her smile. The boys were just up ahead, closing the big doors after settling in the animals for the night. Tatum never went into the barn, not since her possession. The structure made her uncomfortable.

" Hey!" She called out, making them turn and look at her.

Murphy grinned and left his brother's side to hurry to her. Connor shook his head and started towards the couple slowly. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled when they reached each other. Tatum's arms went around Murphy's neck as his circled her waist. His brother picked her up and kissed her deeply before sliding her down his body and setting her back down.

" How was your day?" Connor heard Murphy asked.

" Good. You guys will never guess who I ran into in town." Tatum said.

" And who was that?" Connor asked, coming up to her side. He offered up his arm as Murphy took her hand. Her other hand wrapped around Connor's bicep and together the three started towards the cabin.

" Peyton and we are meeting her at 7:30 for drinks. So you need to hurry up and eat then shower." Tatum said.

" You made a date for me, Aye?" Connor asked, making her laugh.

" Aye." Tatum said in a mock Irish accent.


	5. Chapter 5

_* So I have lost a lot of my regular readers and I'm sorry for that. Thank you for those that have stuck around and are reading this!*_

Connor gave himself a once over in the mirror of his bathroom and nodded. He wasn't conceited, didn't think he was the best looking man in the world, but he knew his body was toned and tight. His work with the animals, the fact that the brothers sometimes had to chase them around and pick them up, had tighten his abs and toned his arms. He did sit ups before bed and in the morning so he knew that under his shirt, was the chest and stomach a lot of women liked and wanted. He ran his hands down his chest then patted his stomach. For the night, he had chosen faded jeans and a black tee shirt. His hair was perfect and he was ready to go.

Connor had to admit, he was excited to see Peyton. She was beautiful and seemed shy. He liked shy girls. He liked to the see the blush that would creep over a shy girl's cheeks. He liked the little laughs they would give. And he liked turning a shy girl into a wild girl in the bedroom. Not that he was planning on bring Peyton home and sleeping with her. She wasn't that type of girl and if Connor was honest with himself, he'd admit that he didn't want a one night stand.

Connor walked out of his room to find Murphy talking to their dad with Tatum at his side, as always. And as always, her hand was wrapped up in his brother's. She was looking up at him with a smile but when Connor caught her attention, she let go of Murphy and hurried over to him. Connor smiled and closed his bedroom door. She clapped her hands when she reached him.

" You look so handsome!" She explained softly. Connor chuckled and patted his chest.

" You approve?" He asked.

" Yes. You look great. I'm so excited. I need another American around." Tatum said. " And another girl."

" Is it hard to be the only girl in the boys room?" Connor asked. He put his arm around her shoulders as she put hers around his waist. Together they started towards Murphy and Duce.

" Sometimes." Tatum said. She turned her face towards him and inhaled slightly. " Oh man and you smell good! I love it when Murphy smells good." She said as a small shiver passed over her, making Connor laugh.

" Connor, come with me." Duce said. Murphy held his hand out to Tatum who took it right away. He pulled her away and the father and other son waited until the couple disappeared outside. " Tatum tells me the lass you are seeing tonight is the one the angel looked like, aye?"

" Aye." Connor said.

" When I first met your mother, I had a dream that she was the one for me. The Lord told me that she would bare me children and be my wife but daddy fucked that up. Now Murphy dreamed of Tatum and the angel appeared to us as your lass, so I'm going to say the same thing to you that I said to your brother." Duce said with a serious look on his face. Connor nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Aye." He said as he waited. One of Duce's hands came up and planted it's self on his son's shoulder as he stared hard into the younger man's eyes.

" Don't fuck this up." Duce said. Connor's eyebrows raise after a few seconds. He tilted his head and looked away from his dad before looking back at him.

" Is that all?" He asked. Duce squeezed his shoulder, nodded then pulled away.

" Aye." Duce said. " Now get out."

Connor started to laugh and shake his head as he started towards the doorway. He had expected something big, something personal, something a father says to a son that's private. Something strong, words of wisdom that would carry a son through hard times. Something that Connor could look back on, could recall when he needed help. But no, all he got was Don't fuck this up.

BDSBDSBDS

" Holy shit, I'm nervous. Straight up, Peyton!" She snapped to herself as she walked to the bar that was close to the place she was staying at. " This is not a date! This is not a date! This is a job. I am doing what I need to, to find out the information I need."

She could say that all she wanted but the words did nothing for her stomach. This was different than any other task she had done. This was Connor MacManus...a saint, a celebrity in her agency...and he was smoking hot. He was just her type of man. Tall, bright blue eyes, tattoos, nice arms...Peyton stopped walking the darkness.

" Knock it off." She said loudly to herself. " Right now!"

With her resolve in place again, Peyton started walking again. She picked up her pace and quickly crossed the street, her heels clicking against the old stone that made up the road. She held her coat around her body when the wind picked up, bring with it a chill to the air. She was glad she had choosen a nice pair of pants and long sleeve white shirt. A light drizzle started, again. There didn't seem to be a day when it didn't rain in Ireland.

The streets were quiet and dark but when she pulled open the door to the bar, everything changed. Inside it was bright and loud. She walked in and started looking around with her stomach in her throat. Was she too early? She thought she made sure she arrived a little after the time the girls had picked but maybe they were running late.

" Well now, I was starting to think you stood this fella up." She turned to her right to find Connor standing there with two beers in his hands and a grin on his face. Her cheeks redden despite what she had told herself about the evening. Her throat threaten to close and her heart picked up it's pace.

" Ah no. I was just running late. Sorry." She said.

" No need to be sorry." Connor said. " Come on, Lass, we are sitting just over here." He said as he motioned with one of his arms.

" Yeah, okay." Peyton said, turning in the direction he had indicted.

Together they made their way through the crowded bar. Men and women yelled and laughed. Connor pushed with his shoulders and elbows, blocking anyone from knocking into her and yelling at others to watch out. Peyton tried hard not to look at him but failed, each time, seeing him grinning down at her when they met eyes. He looked amazing and smelled every better.

Finally, when she felt like she was going to explode, Murphy and Tatum came into view. They were sitting in a booth in the back of the pub, on the same side. Tatum had one arm on the table, her elbow resting on it while her chin sat in her open palm. She was smiling as Murphy gestured wildly with whatever story he was telling. Tatum was on the inside of the booth while he was on the outside.

" Look who I found!" Connor explained, pulling at their attention.

He set the beers down, one in front of Murphy and the other in front of Tatum. Murphy turned and smiled at Peyton. Tatum dropped her arm down and seemed just as excited to see her as the boys did. And again Peyton was struck with confusion. Tatum still looked healthy and happy. Her cheeks were redden, her eyes were bright and her smile was beautiful. What was going on?

" You came!" Tatum explained.

" Sit, please." Connor said as he lightly touched Peyton's back. " Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

" Ah yeah, just a beer. Any kind, I don't care, thanks." Peyton said as she slipped into the booth and across it.

" Five minutes, Lass." Connor said before he hurried back to the bar.

" So my brother tells me you are thinking of moving here, aye?" Murphy asked.

His arm went across Tatum's shoulders and she moved into his side at once. Again, someone was touching her. Peyton was almost at a lost for words. Nothing with these targets was anything like she had seen before. Tatum was healthy. She was allowed out of the house. She walked through the town, was having drinks in a pub, smiled and talked with people. The MacManus men touched her, other people touched her, without yanking their hands away from her. No hint of demon was lurking in her eyes. Something was not right.

" Are you okay?" Tatum asked with concern on her face. Peyton blinked and realized she had been staring at the other girl. Tatum and Murphy glanced at each other than back at her. Peyton cleared her throat and nodded quickly.

" Oh yeah. Yeah, sorry." She forced a laugh. " I'm still trying to get adjusted to the time change. My sleep schedule is messed up."

" Aye, you'll have that." Murphy said. " When my brother and I first went to America, we struggled with that too then again when we came back home. But it won't take long for your body to adjust."

" I hope so." Peyton said.

Peyton tried to focus all her attention on Murphy as he talked while they waited for Connor to return with the drinks. She tried not to stare at or look at Tatum for too long but it was next to impossible. Peyton had no thoughts, no words, to describe how this possessed person looked and acted. Tatum went against all Peyton knew. She went against everything Peyton had been taught and had seen. Had they gotten bad information? Had the priest in America been wrong about who the possessed girl really was? Had he been wrong when he said the poor girl and her dad moved to Ireland to get help?

No. The Catholic church was the agency's supporter. They gave Peyton's agency the money it took to provide for the members, sending them to different places to seek out possessed people and do their jobs. Priests around the world worked with the agency, reporting possible possessions and giving out the information it took to find the places the Locators needed to look for their targets. A priest in America had contacted the agency with Tatum's name and the information on her possession but before Peyton had been discharged, Tatum disappeared. It took a week for the priest to find out that they had moved to Ireland. It took another few weeks and thousands of phone calls to different priests in Ireland before Tatum was found again. A priest in the town had given information that he thought another priest in his parish was helping a family, behind the church's back. Peyton had been sent out at once.

" Here you go." Connor said. He set a beer down in front of her at the same time he sat down. " What are we talking about?"

BDSBDSBDS

_ I don't understand it. I spent three hours with them and the demons never surfaced. She never growled. Her voice stayed even and her eyes stayed clear. Is it possible that she was never possessed? No, that can't be. I heard the tapes the priest in America had made. She was possessed. So what is going on? Did they leave her? No, that can't be either. Everyone knows demons do not leave. They stay with person until death ended the human life._

" Then what is it!" Peyton asked as she set down her pen and stared at the wall in front of her. She was back in her room after her ' date' with Connor. She brought her left hand up and pushed in the side of her bottom lip into her mouth. She started to bite at and chew on the tender flesh there while she frowned and thought. " She isn't possessed." She shook her head and growled. She let her lip slide from her teeth, looked down and picked up her pen again.

_ I studied her as best I could without letting on what I was doing. We had a few drinks and played pool. I have to say, the MacManus' brothers are very friendly and very funny. I like how they tease each other. Connor is the loudest, for sure. He pushes Murphy and teases him until Murphy just punches him. Tatum..._

" Shit." Peyton said, dropping her pen again. " What am I doing?" She quickly crossed out the name and started writing again.

_ The target..._

" No, I can't. What is wrong with me?" Peyton said out loud.

She pushed away from the desk and stood up to start pacing the small room. She linked her hands together and placed them on the top of her head. Calling the target by her name was dangerous and Peyton knew it. She couldn't start thinking about the target as a person. She had made that mistake before and the end had nearly killed her. The target had to be put down for the sake of mankind. It was easier to think of the targets as targets and not people. It made their deaths easier to deal with.

" She isn't a person. She is possessed. She's not a regular person." Peyton said as she stared at the ceiling. " Target. Target. Target." She repeated to herself at the same time her phone started to ring. With a sigh, she dropped her hands from her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her breath caught loudly at the number. It was Connor. She knew because he had programmed his number into her phone. She connected the call and slowly brought it up to her ear. " Hello?" She hoped and prayed that her voice sounded normal.

" Is it to late to call?" Connor's voice was so smooth and warm that her eyes shut. She turned around and sank down onto her bed.

" No. No, it's fine." She said as she laid down. Connor's laugh flowed over her and made things deep inside her contract and tighten.

" Good. I just wanted to say that I had a good time with you tonight. Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked.

Peyton blushed even though he couldn't see her. She nodded and found herself laughing. She actually had enjoyed herself. It had been a nice night and Connor managed to make her laugh a few times. He was polite and very respectable, keeping his hands to himself, save to brush her fingers every time he handed her a new drink.

" Yeah, I did." She said.

" I'm glad. Tomorrow my brother is having his lass help him in the fields for a bit and that frees me up for about an hour. Would you care to have lunch with me?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'd like that." She said. Peyton opened her eyes and rolled them. Why did she sound so stupid with him! Her heart should not be so excited! Again, this wasn't a date. This is just another way for her to gather information.

" Shall we meet at Ma's than?" He asked. Ma's was the name of the small pub they had had their first conversation.

" Yeah, okay." Peyton said. Her hand came up to slap down on her forehead. Idiot. He was going to think she was idiot. But it didn't matter if he did! This was not a date!

" Around Noon than, aye?" Connor asked.

" Yeah okay." Connor chuckled again. Peyton covered her eyes with her hand and started to kick her legs against her bed.

Idiot!

" Tomorrow than, My lass. I look forward to it." A soft goodbye was exchanged before they disconnected the phone. She dropped her phone drop and shook her head.

" I'm so stupid!" She yelled out. " What is wrong with me!" Her phone started to ring again, making her jump. She snatched it up off her chest, hope blossoming in her chest that it was Connor again. It wasn't.

" Report." Zach snapped in her ear after she answered.

" There is nothing to report." She surprised herself by asking. " But I plan on asking around the town tomorrow." She rushed to say.

" Hurry up." Zach snapped before he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! I'm sorry people are disappointed in this story or feel like I'm focusing to much on Murphy and Tatum. I'm trying to balance the story between Connor and Murphy/Tatum. Sorry again*_

Peyton's mind was a whir of activity as she made her way out of the bed and breakfast for lunch with Connor. She had stayed up late, searching the agency's data base for any cases like Tatum's. Was it was possible that the demons had left her skin untouched when they possessed her? Had they not left any trademark markings in her eyes? Was it possible that they left her completely? Could that explain why her skin was clear and her eyes weren't dull and black?

Peyton had logged into the data based and started her search but so far, there was nothing. There were no cases like Tatum's. None. All possessed people, when possessed as long as Tatum was, had the trademark markings on their skin, wounds old and new. All their eyes were the same, dull and lifeless. They were pale, cold, and clammy...Tatum was none of that.

Peyton frowned to herself and sighed. She hurried across the street with her head down, knowing the pub was just ahead. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to the hole in the road and when she hit it, she started to stumble. She would have completely hit the ground if a strong arm hadn't shot out and grabbed her arm, righting her and steadying her right away. She looked up to seeConnor smiling down at her.

" You alright there, my lass?" He asked with amusement lighting his voice and face. Peyton blushed and gently pulled her arm out of his grasp.

" Yeah. Yeah, I was just...thinking." She said. What was it about this man that completely embarrassed her? Connor chuckled and nodded.

" I could see that. You have been frowning since you came out of that building. Let's get you something to eat." He said as he offered her his arm.

She looked down at it then back up at his face, clearly not used to someone being a gentleman to her. Connor grinned and took a hold of her hand. He brought it up, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped her arm around his upper urm and placed her hand against him. He patted her hand and kept it covered with his, making them start to walk.

" You have been here the whole time?" Peyton asked.

She was stunned. He had been standing just across the street and she didn't even know it. That was unlike her. Part of her job was to know what was going on around her at all times. She was paid to pay attention and watch things but here she had completely missed him. She had been so lost inside herself that she hadn't paid attention to anything. What was wrong with her?

" Aye. I watched you come out of that building and start across the street. Now tell this fella how your day as been. What have you been doing?" Connor said.

" Um...not a whole lot. I have been reading, mostly, this morning." Peyton said, trying hard to not be distracted when he started lightly scratching against her fingers. His scent floated up to her, making her insides want to melt. What was it about a good smelling man that could drive a woman insane?

" What are you reading?" Connor asked. He glanced down at her and smiled before he looked back ahead of them.

" Just a book." Peyton answered. Connor chuckled and she was sure her heart would explode. He was perfect and she was his biggest fan.

" Aye, my lass. Usually people do read books. Are you reading something special?" Connor asked.

" No, just a regular book." Peyton shook her head then forced herself to calm down. This wasn't about her, this was what was needed to learn more about him and Tat...the target. She need to find out more about them. " So, do you live around here?" Connor turned them to the left, forcing her to look up. They had reached the pub so he let go of her hand to reach out and grab the door handle.

" Aye. Just outside town, actually." He said, pulling open the door.

He shifted his arm forward, almost forcing her to move ahead of them. She walked into the pub and off to the side enough to let Connor walk in after her. As soon as he was inside the building, Peyton was surprised when he took her hand again. He wrapped it back around his arm, patted her hand with a smile and started leading them towards the back so they could sit at a private booth.

" Do you live alone?" Peyton asked. " Do Murphy and...Tatum lived together?"

" Murphy and I live with our da. Tatum lives in town with her da but she's always at our cabin. Have a seat, Lass." Connor said when they reached the booth.

Peyton tried to take a deep breath as she slipped into the booth seat. She looked up as Connor smiled and sat down directly across from her. She swallowed, pushing down a lump that had formed in her throat. Her arm and hand felt surprisingly cold with his absent of his heat to warm her. She looked up to meet his eyes as his hands came to rest on the table top. He grinned and linked them slowly together.

" And what about you? Where did you live in the states and why did you choose here to move too?" Connor asked.

Surprisingly, the more Peyton and Connor talked, the more relaxed she felt. She found herself smiling and laughing at his comments. She leaned forward to listen more intently to him. He reclined back, looking relaxed as he gazed at her and smiled. She laughed, he grinned. He made comments, she blushed, and he grinned even more. Soon, she forgot that it wasn't a real date. Sure, she hadn't told him everything about her life, how could she?

" So, " Connor started as they walked together outside after lunch. Peyton crossed her arms over her chest while he put his hands in his pockets. " Twice a week, my da works out in the fields, once to give Murphy a day off and once for me. And my day off is tomorrow. Would you do me the honor of spending the day with me?" Peyton looked up at him as his shoulder brushed against hers. He was smiling down at her. Peyton found herself biting her lower lip and nodding. The grin that broke his face made her heart skip a beat.

" I'd like that." She said softly.

Because she would, she really, really would. She knew she shouldn't date him, or anyone right now but...she was lonely and Connor made her laugh. Plus, if she agreed to see him more, it only benefited her cause. She could find out more about Tatum...the target. She needed too because there was something going on.

" Thank you then, Lass. Do you have more running around to do or can I walk you to your place?" Connor asked.

Why did Connor make her lose her mind? How did he make her forget what she was really supposed to be doing? How did he managed to be following her up the back stairs of the bed and breakfast, walking her back to her room? She shouldn't be nervous or excited. Her heart shouldn't be in her throat. She should have said no...she should have said no.

" Well, this is me." Peyton said as she reached her door and turned to face him.

" I will be here at nine tomorrow morning but I will call you later, Aye?" Connor asked.

Peyton nodded and exhaled slowly. She leaned back against her door, feeling like a teenager. Did he have to leave already? As if he knew what she was thinking, Connor pulled his hands out of his pockets. He placed them on the door, on either side of her head. Her eyes darted down to his lips as her own parted. Her breath left her hard and loud, making the sides of his lips curl up in a small smile. He leaned down, making his warm scent shut her eyes. His breath on her cheek brought her hands up to his shoulders. She bunched up his shirt at the same time he brushed his lips to her skin.

" Tonight, my lass, I will call you tonight." Connor whispered into her cheek before he pulled away.

Peyton's eyes snapped open to see him grinning and backing away from her. He brought one hand up and quickly opened and closed it in a goodbye before he turned around and started to jog away from 's mouth dropped as her heart continued to slam in her chest. Did what really just happen to her? Did Connor MacManus just kiss her cheek?

" You're such an idiot!" She snapped to herself. She pulled away from the door and whipped around with her cheeks as red as Christmas lights. She dug around inside her bag for her room key and noticed her entire body was shaking. " Calm down! Just calm down!" How stupid did she look when her eyes shut? He had to have known she had been expecting a kiss. The second she gripped at him, he knew, there was no way he couldn't have. " He must think I'm such a loser!" She snapped, pushing her way into her room as soon as the door was open. She kicked the door shut, crossed the room and fell, stomach first, onto her bed.

Connor couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was still there when he left the bed and breakfast. It was still there when he hurried across the street and it was still there when he slipped into his car. Her skin was burned into his, onto his lips and his hands from when they had briefly touched her. Her light, airy perfume was still in his system and he was replaying her gentle laugh over and over again.

" Thank you, Angel, for showing me her face so I could find her." He said out loud while he started his car.

The rest of his day went fast. He smiled to himself and went over their conversation. He grinned when he thought about how she blushed when he touched her or complimented her. She stayed on his mind while they settled the animals in for the night then left the barn. He smiled and barely listened as his family, including Tatum and her dad, talked during dinner. And when it was over, instead of taking his smoke outside with his brother and Tatum, he excused himself and locked himself away in his room.

BDSBDSBDS

Peyton's back arched as she stared at the computer screen with a bowl of stew sitting beside her. Instead of going out for dinner, she had ordered in and went back to her research. She had missed something, she had too. Somewhere, buried within the files, there had to be a story with a possessed person who matched Tatum. There had to be another person, somewhere, who matched everythingPeyton had learned about Tatum.

_Connor revealed nothing about the target. In fact, when he talked about her, there was no sadness in his voice. A lot of people will say the targets are sick. They won't come right out and say the target is possessed but he said nothing. He talked about her like one would talk about anyone casually. There was no hint of illness, worry or stress when her name was brought up. I don't understand._

" I really don't." Peyton said when she set her pen down. She placed both elbows on the desk and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes before she started to rub them. " I just can't understand this." Maybe they are just a completely closed off family. Maybe they are hiding the possession, which wasn't unusual. Most people didn't want to admit what was happening to a loved one but that didn't make sense either. This target had been possessed for a long time. " And everyone knows that demons do not stay in targets for this long. She should either be grossly ill, unable to function in the real world or be dead but she's none of those things." Peyton said to herself.

She needed help but she wasn't going to ask for it and she wasn't going to tell Zach she was confused. Since they had broke up, he had been looking for reasons to kick her out of the agency or throw her in libraries. There she would be forced to do nothing but enter data from other locators' cases. She would spend hours at a computer, rerecording information and that was something she didn't want to do and he knew it. But Zach could make her, he was high up in the agency and hated her since their break up. And he also knew that he kicked her out, Peyton would have nothing. It's not like she put the non-existing agency on a resume.

" It's not my fault I didn't just fall all over him." She muttered as she continued to rub her eyes.

Women all through the agency wanted him and they both knew it. He was a good looking guy, tall, blond, beautiful green eyes, not to mention, any woman that married him wouldn't have to work a day in her life. She won't have to enter data or fly all over the world, looking for possessed people. Zach's wife would be a kept woman. But that wasn't what Peyton wanted for herself. She didn't want to depend on a man. She liked taking care of herself and Zach hated that. Peyton pulled one hand away from her eyes when her phone started to ring. She glanced at time on her computer screen and sighed. That would be him calling, looking for an update. She closed her eye again and reached for her phone.

" Hello?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

" Well hello to you, two." At the sound of Connor's voice, she sat up straight, opened her eyes and blushed. " Are you alright? You sound annoyed."

" No, no I'm okay." She said. She pushed the chair back and stood up, feeling the blood rush down to her legs finally.

" Good. I was hoping to talk and finalize our plans for tomorrow." Connor said.

" Yeah, okay. Um, what time do you want to meet?" Peyton asked.

" In the morning. I'd like to take you to breakfast and show you around the town then I thought we could meet Tatum and her da for lunch, then do more sightseeing. Afterwards, if you're up for it, we could have dinner." He said.

Really? An entire day with Connor MacManus...and time with the target.

" I'd like that." She found herself saying quickly. Connor chuckled and she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

" Good. Shall I pick you up at nine than?" He asked.

" Yeah, okay." Great, back to two word answers. Peyton shook her head and wanted to smack her forehead again.

" Wear comfortable shoes, my lass. We will be doing a lot of walking. Until the morning, Aye?" Connorasked.

" Until the morning." She repeated quietly.

" Goodnight." Connor said.


	7. Chapter 7

*_please_ Review!*

" This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date." Peyton repeated over and over again as she straighten her blond hair. She watched her straighter moved through her hair with a rock in her stomach. The heat took her curls and pulled them down to length her hair. Just because it wasn't a date didn't mean she didn't want to look her best for him. " I am so fucking nervous."

Ten minutes later had Peyton sitting on her bed with her hands rubbing on her jean clad legs. Today for her...not date, she had chosen to wear faded, old jeans and a long sleeve, dark blue shirt with four buttons at the top. Her hands continued to travel up and down her thighs as her eyes darted from the door to the clock. She almost whimpered to herself.

" This is not a date. This is a day of gathering information." Peyton sat up straight and closed her eyes. She placed her hands flat against her stomach and started to force herself to take deep, slow breaths. In and out. In and out. " Today, you get to spend the day with, and learn from, Connor MacManus. You will ask him about his work as a Saint in order to benefit the agency and than mankind. You will see the target and really look at her. You will try and force the demons to come out and prove to yourself once and for all that she is possessed." A hard knock on her door made Peyton's eyes pop open, her hands to drop to her thighs and her throat to close.

" My lass? Are you ready?" She heard Connor ask through the door. With her hands on the bed, Peyton pushed herself up, staring at the door.

" This is not a date." She whispered over and over again as she made her way to the door. " Oh my God...this is a date...with Connor MacManus...Shit." Her shaky hand reached out and took a hold of the doorknob. Slowly she turned it then started to pull it open.

And at once, her insides started to melt. She sagged against the door and felt herself blush slightly. Connor was smiling and looked amazing. His hair was styled perfectly with a few stands spiked up and others pushed to different sides of his head. He was wearing dark jeans and a black tee shirt that seemed to hug the width of his chest, showing her how he was build. He placed his arms in his pockets and swept his eyes over her body quickly before looking back at her face.

" Are you ready, my lass?" He asked.

" Yes." She whispered. Peyton jolted herself upright, cleared her throat and tried again. " Yes. Yes, I am ready."

" Good. I'm starving, you?" He asked.

" I could eat." Peyton said, making him laugh. And she didn't notice, or think about, how his eyes sparkled when he laughed.

" Well good, since we planned on having breakfast together. Now," He turned slightly to the side and offered up his elbow. " shall we get our day started?"

Connor escorted Peyton through the bed and breakfast and down the backstairs. He was highly amused that once the chilly morning Irish air washed over her skin, she shivered and pulled herself into him only to jump away when she realized what she had done. She had looked up at him with wide eyes while he grinned down at her. It wasn't the first time a girl had pressed into him for shelter or comfort but the difference between those girls and Peyton, Peyton meant it. The other girls had snuggled into him because they thought that was what he wanted. They had been fake, giggling and pressing their breasts against him in an effort to make him want them more. Peyton, on the other hand, snuggled against him and didn't want anything from him. In fact, he was sure she was highly embarrassed by her reaction and he liked that.

" So I thought we'd drive since it's so chilly. After breakfast, I'm sure it will be warm enough for us to walk though." Connor said once they reached his car.

He pulled away from her to open the passenger door for her then took her hand and guided her inside. After he was sure she was tucked in safe, Connor shut her door than jogged around the front of the car. Excitement moved through him and he couldn't wait to start their day. He loved showing off his town and he found that he loved talking to her so he was really looking forward to combining the two things he enjoyed.

" I know of this small place in the center of town. It's a place my ma used to take us when we were wee lads. Went right after church, we went." Connor said, starting up his car once he was sitting beside her.

" Is your mother still living?" Peyton asked.

" Aye. Right cranky she is in her old age." Connor said with another chuckle and a grin. Peyton nodded and looked out the window as they started to drive.

Peyton's own mother and father flashed through her memory. Her father had been An Angel and her mother a Locator. They had brought her into the agency as a child, taught her how to be what she was that day. They had nurtured her love for saving mankind and her belief in their cause. They had been great parents, and then they grew older and sick. She had lost them both in the same year. Her mother to cancer and her father, she was sure he died of a broken heart. Yeah, the doctors called it congested heart failure but Peyton knew better. He had lost the desire to live without her mother and that was the kind of love Peyton had hoped she could one day experience.

" Are you with me, my lass?" Peyton jumped and looked over at him to find Connor smiling.

" What?" She asked. Connor chuckled and nodded.

" I was asking you what you wanted to see first, the shops or the churches. You spaced out on me." He said. Peyton blushed again and looked out her window.

" Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about my own parents." She said.

" Aye, again, I'm sorry they passed." He said quietly. That part of her life that she had shared with him, had been true.

Connor took her to a small diner like place. They sat in a middle booth with almost every person they saw greeting Connor with handshakes, smiles and pats on his shoulder. Connor would always make sure to introduce her, placing his hand on her lower back and saying her his friend. She shaken more hands in their small time having breakfast than she had in her whole life, she was sure.

After breakfast, for the rest of the morning, they walked close together around the town. He had placed her hand around his arm, like he always did when they walked together but this time, Peyton found herself moving closer to him, and him moving closer to her, until their sides were pressed together. For the first time since she had arrived, three weeks beforehand, she was really seeing the town. She had spent all her time looking at people and listening to them talk and she had never really LOOKED around. And the town was beautiful and old.

" You love it here." Peyton said as she watched Connor while they walked. He nodded and smiled while he stared straight ahead of him.

" Aye, I do." He agreed.

" You know so much about everything here." She said. Connor laughed and looked down at her, covering her hand with his as it lay against his arm.

" Aye, I have been here my whole life, my lass." He said. Peyton nodded and looked away.

" I wish I had that." She said softly. " But with my dad's job in the army, we moved around so much that I never had time to really get to know any place I lived in."

And part of that was true. They had moved around a lot. So much so that Peyton had been home schooled, by the agency and their followers, and she had never lived in an actual house that her parents owned. She had spent her life in hotels, rental homes and apartments for stays that lasted a few months and that was it. As a child she hadn't wanted for anything and hadn't known that wasn't normal. One of her parents had been with her at all times and they had showered her with love and attention.

" It must have been hard for you." Connor said, watching as the wind kicked up a few strands of her hair. She reached up to catch the soft strands and tucked them behind her ear.

" No, it wasn't, I mean not as child. I didn't know any better, you know? But as a teen, it got harder." Peyton said, quietly. Connor started to lightly rub her fingers with his.

" Lonely, Aye?" He asked. Peyton chewed against her bottom lip and nodded, still not looking at him.

" Yeah, it was. I mean, I had other people around me, other Army children but I never got to experience the things other teens did." She looked back at him with a serious look on her face. " You know, like prom, homecoming, dances." A small smile went across her lips while she tilted her head. " Do you have those here? Do your high schools have dances and proms?"

" Connor!" They both looked towards the small street to see Tatum and another man walking towards them. Connor felt Peyton stiffen up. Gently he started to work her fingers apart until he could slip his between them. A few ideas started to play through him.

" Well, look who it is!" He said cheerfully. " My lass, you remember my brother's lass, Tatum. This is her father, Brian."

To Peyton's relief, Tatum didn't reach out to shake her hand. Connor pulled away from Peyton to embrace the other woman as Brian stepped forward to greet her. Peyton smiled while she studied his face. They shook hands exchanged a few words of greetings then everyone pulled away. Brian took a hold of his daughter's hands while Connor took Peyton's again.

" Shall we eat or look around?" Connor asked, tucking Peyton's hand around his arm. He pulled his arm tight against his body, trapping her hand in a comforting way.

" Let's just walk." Tatum said. She and her dad took up spots on the other side of Connor.

As they walked, the group talked quietly together while Peyton listened. The men teased Tatum and she teased back. They laughed and talked while they walked and she was struck by how normal they were. Her concerns, her worries and her doubt came back in full force. She was more determined than ever to get to the bottom of whatever was going on and happening to Tatum, the target.

" So...um...why did you decide to leave the states?" Peyton asked while she and Tatum walked together around a small shop. Connor and Brian were in the back, talking with the shop owner so the girls were alone in the front.

" I needed a change." Tatum said. She reached out and picked up a framed picture. A small smile went across her face before she turned and showed the picture to Peyton. " You see this? This is a fairy meadow. The boys told me that any humans that go into that field will disappear. That fairies will steal them away for good."

" Fairies?" Peyton saw her opening. " That sounds more like demons to me." There it was. Something flashed through Tatum's eyes. Where they coming? What Peyton was going to do was dangerous and she knew it. Calling out a demon was something they were not supposed to do unless it was completely necessary and right now, it was necessary.

" Demons?" Tatum turned the picture around and looked down at it as she nodded. " Maybe you're right but I like to think about fairies instead of demons. Fairies are more pleasant, I would hope." She sighed and set the picture back in its place.

" Do you believe in...demons?" Peyton asked. Tatum continued to look around at a few of the other times as they started walking again.

" I...ah...do." The other girl said.

" And why's that?" Peyton asked. Her hand went into her bag and grip at the bible she had stashed there.

" So where did you say you were from?" Tatum asked, making sure she kept her back to Peyton.

" All over, really." Peyton said. Tatum glanced over her shoulder then back at the row of cards she had came too. She stopped walking, smiled and reached out to grab one of the red ones.

" I think I'm going to get Murphy a card. I can sneak it into his horse's stall so he has a surprise when he gets done working." She said, opening the card to read the inside.

" So do you have experience with demons? Is that why you believe in them? Because I don't believe them. I think the idea of them is stupid." Peyton said, grabbing a card with her free hand. This was the bait she needed to dangle. The demons were grab onto that and run with it. They couldn't stand the idea of humans not believing in them and would need to prove themselves. Years of study had told them that much.

" Um...you know, I don't like talking about that kind stuff." Tatum said. She shut the card up and turned to face Peyton. " I believe in them and I don't care to talk about them to get their attention."

" And you think talking about them will make them notice you?" Peyton asked.

" I know it does and I have dealt with them enough to know I never want to come face to face with another one." Tatum said. " Now if you excuse me, I want to buy this card for my boyfriend." She hurried pass Peyton, making her turn to watch after her.

" They didn't come." She whispered to herself. Tatum reached the men, making them both smile at her. She placed her card on the counter and started chatting with the three. " Why didn't they come?"

That question stayed with Peyton for the rest of the afternoon. Tatum was...normal. She laughed, she talked, she ate and they never came. Peyton was once again stunned and confused. She ate her entire lunch and was happy about it. Her eyes stayed cleared. Her voice never changed. There was nothing. It was a completely normal lunch date.

" Did I do something to upset you?" Connor asked after the lunch. They had said goodbye to Tatum and Brian and were now walking alone again. The question made Peyton frown and look at him quickly.

" What?" She asked. Connor flexed his bicep to squeeze her hand as it lay against his arm and body.

" Well this morning I thought we were having a good time but since lunch, you have been quiet and hardly smiling. So did I do something that upset you?" Connor asked, looking down at her.

" No, not at all." Peyton said. She had just been so consumed with her thoughts that she hadn't been able to concerate and now she felt bad. Connor stopped walking, dropped her arm and together, they faced each other.

" Are you sure? You can tell me." He said.

" I'm sure." She said.

" Have you enjoyed yourself on this date?" Connor asked, his eyes drilled into hers and Peyton found herself being sucked right into their blue gaze.

" Yes." She almost whispered. The corners of his lips twitched up as he nodded.

" Good. I would like to dinner with you then, if you aren't sick of this fella yet. I'd like to bring you to my cabin to have dinner. I can, and will, bring you back to your room afterwards." He said.

" I'd...um...I'd really like that." Peyton said. And it was true. She wanted that and not just because of her job. She actually wasn't ready to leave him yet. Connor stepped into her space and Peyton found herself holding her breath. He brought both hands up to her face. Gently, he cupped her cheeks.

" And I'd really like to kiss you right now. Is that alright?" He asked. Peyton nodded, unsure if she could, or should trust her voice. Connor smiled again before lowering his head down to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review and thank you so much to cc4bbc2003 for helping me with this chapter. if you like Criminal Minds and Mac from Red Canyon, please check out her story! She is combining the show and the movie and making something amazing!*_

" Did you see the way he looked at her?" Tatum asked excitedly as she walked into Murphy's room.

" Aye." Murphy said, following in after her.

She tossed her overnight bag in it's usual corner by his bathroom. Murphy sighed, turning around to shut and lock his door. When he faced her again, she was on the other side of the bed, stepping out of her laceless shoes and pushing them under his bed. He leaned against the door with his hands behind his back. He watched her but she was looking down, watching what she was doing.

" He likes her so much already! And did you see how she blushed when he touched her or spoke directly to her? It was so cute!" She explained. She looked up at him and smiled. " What? What's wrong?"

" Nothing." Murphy said, keeping his voice low and quiet.

" Then why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

" You said you had the dreams, aye? The ones about us, our dating, the I love you's, the wedding and babes." He said. Tatum nodded slowly.

" Yeah, why?" She asked. Murphy pushed away from the door and started walking towards her. He placed the fingertips of his left hand on the old quilt on his bed and let them drag across it while he stalked her slowly.

" You remember how she said we can control the future. She said we can change things, meaning we can speed them up, slow them down, or make it so they don't happen at all, aye?" He asked.

" Okay, what are you getting at? I'm kind of freaking out right now." Tatum turned as he moved along the end of the bed, watching his fingers instead of looking at her. He rounded the corner and finally met her eyes. " Murph?" She asked as her heart started to pound. Was he breaking up with her?

Murphy smiled while he reached out to her with his right hand. His palm moved across her cheek to the back of her neck. He pulled her in close then let his other arm circle her waist. He pulled her until she was flush against him. Her eyes closed as his forehead came to rest against hers. He kept his smile and started to rub the tip of his nose against hers, with his head bent low enough to reach her.

" Stop packing overnight bags and move in with me." Murphy whispered. Tatum's breath caught loudly in her throat. His hands tighten on her lower back and the back of her neck.

" What?" She asked. His head tilted and then his lips brushed against the left corner of her mouth. She turned her head towards his lips to catch them but Murphy pulled back with a chuckle.

" You heard me. Live here with us. Tomorrow is my day off. We can pack up your things and have you here by noon." Murphy whispered, kissing the right side of her lips. She took a hold of the shirt at his chest. Her head turned quickly, trying to get him again but he flicked his head away from her.

" Are you serious?" She asked. " You don't think it's too soon?"

Finally, Murphy gave her what she had been chasing after. He smashed his lips to hers and dove his tongue as deep into her mouth as he could. His hand opened against her back, traveled up her spine then back down as they made out slow and deep. Both of his hands dropped to her ass at once. He hauled her up, turned them and climbed onto his bed. Carefully, Murphy laid them down, settling between her legs. She brought her legs around his hips while her hands went into his hair.

" You know as well as I that this is it for the both of us." Murphy whispered, pulling away just enough to talk. Her tongue went out and over her bottom lip, with the tip swiping across his and making him groan. "We will get married, we will have babes together, we will live long, happy lives at each other's side."

" So why wait." She whispered.

" Aye, why wait." He repeated.

" Tomorrow than." Tatum said. Murphy smiled, tilted his head and started to kiss her again.

BDSBDSBDS

He had just barely touched his lips to hers, just barely pressed himself against her. He hadn't even used his tongue, just a light brushing of his lips to hers and yet, Peyton felt it burn into her. Her lips tingled as he drove them to his cabin afterwards. She could still feel him against her while he showed her around the grounds of the cabin. At dinner, he had squeezed her knee under the table a few times but she hardly noticed. Badly she wanted to lick her lips, to try and taste him. She had been so consumed with the light kiss that she had forgotten to pay attention to everything she was supposed to watch for. She forgot to pay attention to the way to the cabin so she could tell Zach and The Angels. She forgot to watch Tatum closely. She just...forgot.

" Did you have fun tonight?" Connor asked once they stood outside her room later in the night.

" Yeah, a lot." She said. Connor rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

" Why do you sound surprise?" He asked. Peyton found herself laughing and shaking her head.

" I'm not sure." She said.

Connor laughed then dipped down suddenly and captured her up in a heated kiss. Peyton gasped, giving him the opening he needed to deepen the kiss. His tongue moved in and twisted around hers fast. Peyton leaned into him at the same time Connor's hands came to rest against her hips. He tugged on her carefully, bring their bodies together. He took a hold of her wrists next. While they kissed deeper and slower, he brought her hands up to his neck and only let her go when he felt her fingers touch his skin. He then took a hold of her again and gently pressed her against her room's door.

" Can I see you tomorrow night?" Connor whispered.

" Yes, please." She whispered back. Connor smiled then kissed her a few times before saying,

" I have to work but I will be done at six. I could come and pick you up for dinner." They both kept their eyes shut and completely enjoyed the feel of one another.

" Okay. I could meet you somewhere." Peyton offered. Connor pulled his head back, making her eyes open. He smiled down at her and shook her head.

" No. That is not how a fella treats his lass. I will pick you up." He said. Peyton smiled back then laughed. " You are wounding your fella by laughing at him. Now, I will need to shower before I come over so I will pick you up at seven, aye?" He asked.

" Okay." Connor smiled before dipping down and kissing her again.

" Until the morning." He whispered.

_ Connor smells so amazing, I can't even began to describe it. It's like outside, just before it rains mixed in with spices. And his skin. Oh man, his skin. He's so warm and his hands are rough. I can tell that he has worked hard throughout his life, like manual labor and for some reason, that is so sexy to me. I love it when he laughs and smiles. I have never been so..._

" Why is he so amazing?" Peyton asked herself with a smile. She closed her eyes and inhaled as deeply as she could. She touched her bottom lip and rubbed her tongue to the top of her mouth, tasting him still. " Holy shit, " She whispered, opening her eyes again. " I like him. And he likes me. What am I going to do?"

BDSBDSBDS

Connor turned his radio up as loud as it would go while he drove through the town on his way home. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, grinning. He started humming, lightly at first then louder and louder until he was singing along with the song as loud as he could. He was off key and it sounded horrible but he didn't care. No one could see him since no one was out and no one could hear him. He was too happy and excited to care anyway.

Peyton liked him and he liked her. Finally, after years of being alone, he was finally going to have a lass, a girlfriend, someone to talk too and spend time with. He loved his brother and dad but they couldn't compare to what it was like to have a girlfriend. And...he was getting tired of using his hand on himself. He was tired of hearing Murphy and Tatum, tired of being the third party to their making out.

" Wait a minute!" Connor said to himself. He fumbled with the dials of his radio, clicking it off quickly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the numbers until he reached hers. He clicked her number, cleared his throat and brought the phone to his ear. He needed to make sure that she was, in fact, his lass.

" Hello?" Peyton asked with her voice slightly echoing in the background.

" I forgot to ask you something." Connor said quickly.

" And what's that?" Peyton asked with the sound of water coming through the phone. Connor frowned and tried to listen in closer.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

" Um...ah...I'm taking a bath." Connor grinned right away. In his mind, he could see her blushing. He could hear it in her voice. His lass blushed at the drop of a hat and the idea of her talking to him when she was naked, most certainly would embarrass her but his reaction...was far from embarrassment.

" Are you already in the water?" Connor asked.

" Did you need something?" Peyton asked quickly with her voice raised slightly. Yeah, she was embarrassed. Connor chuckled again. " Don't do that." He heard her whisper.

" Don't do what?" Connor asked in surprise. There was completely silence on the other end of the phone, making Connor frown. " Peyton? Lass? Are you there?"

" Yes." His grin started again as he reclined back in his seat. Her voice was low, almost husky, lust filled.

" What don't you want me to do?" He asked, making sure his voice was just as low, just as husky, and just as lust filled.

" Laugh like that." Peyton said slowly.

" And why's that?" Connor asked.

" Because of what it does to me." Connor raised his eyebrows up and sat up straight.

" Tell me, my lass, what is it that my laugh does to you?" He asked.

" I...don't want to say." Peyton said.

" Please tell me. Tell me what it does to you and I'll tell you what your smile does to me." He coaxed.

" You first." Connor grinned into the darkness, starting down the long, empty road out of the town. She wanted to flirt and blush, he would flirt and make her blush.

" Well now, that I can do. When you smile at me, with your eyes light up and her cheeks flushed, it makes my heart beat faster." He started. " When you met my eyes with your beautiful ones, it turns me on in a way I haven't been turned on in a long time."

" Oh my God..." He heard Peyton whispered. He loved that she sometimes talked out loud and didn't seem to notice it.

" Aye." Connor said. " Kissing you, against your door just now..." He let his voice trail off on purpose as his car slowed down. Connor pulled over to the side of the old road when he heard her sigh.

" Yeah, that was good." Peyton said. Her voice had an almost dreamlike tone to it and he found himself closing his eyes and putting the car in park.

" Did you like that too, my lass?" He asked.

" So much. I haven't been kissed like that in so long." Peyton admitted.

" Now it's your turn. What does my laugh do to you?" Connor pushed. She was shy and easily embarrassed so he was going to try and make things easy for her. " Does it make your heart beat faster?"

" Yes." She almost whispered.

" Does it make your stomach jump?" Connor asked.

" Yes." Peyton said. Connor smiled and brought one of his hands to his chest. He started to rub his open palm against it while he nodded.

" Does it make you want me?" He knew he was taking a chance in asking her that. He knew he just might be pushing her to far with that one question but he had to know.

" Yes." Connor's eyes snapped open at her confession. He sat up straight and dropped his hand to his lap. Only one more question to ask.

" Shall I turn back and come to see you than?" Connor asked. Now his heart was in his throat. Now his stomach was jumping. Now he was holding his breath.

" Yes." Peyton said.

" Give me ten minutes." Connor said.

But he needed less than that. He was back at the bed and breakfast with his car parked in the back in seven minutes flat. He sped up the steps, being mindfully of the other guests. He had to only knock once before she opened the door, making his body come alive even more. She had her long hair pulled up in a bun at the middle of her head. Her skin was flush from the hot water and he could see beads of the moisture still clinging to her shoulders and neck. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed. She had just wrapped a little blue towel around her body and answered the door.

" Do you have any idea what this sight will do to a man?" Connor asked as his eyes drank her in.

" You should come in." Peyton said while she stared up at him. Connor smiled and nodded.

" Aye, I think I should." He answered.

This was it. As he stepped into her room, they both knew that this was happening. There was no turning back. If she said no, Connor would leave but she didn't want that and either did he. As they stared at each other, he took a hold of her door and shut it then leaned against it. Peyton swallowed, backing up to her bed. She wasn't well experienced when it came to the matter of sex but she had had a few partners so she knew what to expect and what to do. What she hadn't expected was the fire in the eyes of the man who stared at her. What she hadn't expected was the want that was all over his face. The want for her.

Connor pushed away from the door, brought his arms up and took a hold of his shirt at his back. He pulled it up and over his head before dropping it to the floor. Peyton's lips parted in the way he found himself liking so much. Her hands tighten on her towel though, in a way that paused his movements and steps. Maybe he had been wrong.

And then she opened her towel and dropped it. It was Connor's lips turn to part and his breath to leave him. He took in her small body while everything in him went into overdrive. He crossed the room in a few steps. He grabbed her around her waist, tugged her against him then owed her mouth. As her naked breasts pressed against the skin on his chest, he dipped into her mouth with his tongue.

Shock moved through Peyton at once. His hands roamed her body, feeling her curves, gripping at her hips to pull her even closer against her. His heart slammed into her chest, matching her own rapid heartbeat. His breath fanned out over her cheek while his tongue swirled around hers in a slow pace that didn't match how the rest of his body was acting.

" Take a hold of me." Connor whispered before kissing her again.

She took a hold of his neck at the same time Connor picked her up. He climbed onto her bed, laying her down as carefully as he could and kicking his shoes off at the same time. He yanked away from her, taking his warmth, his scent, him, away from her. She opened her eyes to find him still staring at her body. Apart of her wanted to cover her nakedness from his eyes and another part of her was completely proud of how he stared at her. No one, not even Zach, had made her feel so wanted with just a glance.

Connor yanked open his pants then gave his legs a shake, sending his pants to the floor. He stepped out of them then climbed back onto her bed. He crawled over her body, knowing he was sticking out of his boxers and not caring. She was taking him in and he liked that. He loved how she blushed when she first saw him. He wasn't the biggest man around but he was by no means small.

As they kissed at faster, more needy pace, Connor worked his boxers over his hips and down his legs. He kicked out on leg and then the other, letting his boxers join his pants. Her legs settled into his hips as she almost whimpered against his lips. She shifted to bring herself right against him, letting him know just what she wanted and how much.

" Not yet, my lass, not yet." Connor whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! So I decided to try something different with the sex scene and I hope you like it!*_

An unfamiliar, loud beeping sound rang out through her room. Peyton frowned with her eyes shut and pulled the blanket over her head. She snuggled more into her bed and briefly wondered where the noise was coming from. She pulled her legs up and realized that she was naked...and there was a slight ache between her legs. Peyton frowned again. The mattress moved, the beeping stopped then there was movement again. An arm slipped around her waist as a very, very naked man snuggled into her, bring the night back in crystal clear memories.

" I'll need to leave soon, my lass." Connor whispered into her hair. Heat and embarrassment rushed through her cheeks. He had been so good that she had completely embarrassed herself and she knew it.

" Okay." Peyton whispered.

" I'm not seeing anyone else and I don't want too, aye? I'd like to know you aren't looking for another irishman." He whispered. Peyton opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of the room. Was he really saying he wanted her to be his girlfriend? Did he really think she could look at another man after their night together?

" I don't want to see anyone else." She said. Connor rubbed his nose then his cheek against the back of her shoulder.

" Good. That makes this a happy fella. Can I see you tonight? Can I still come and pick you up for dinner?" He whispered while he continued to rub her skin with his.

" Yes." Peyton closed her eyes and frowned. " What the hell time is it?" She asked.

" It's three in the morning. I'm sorry, my lass, but I have to leave. I need to get home to get ready then get to the sheep." He said. " Go back to sleep and I will see you at seven thirty." Connor whispered. He kissed her shoulder then pulled away. Peyton felt him tucking the blankets around her then heard him as he started to get dressed. She wanted to turn and look, she wanted to see him naked again but didn't move. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Pressure returned on the mattress again a second before he touched her hair. " Have a good day." He whispered before he pulled away. She listened to his steps then the door open then closed.

_ Connor's tongue glided down her skin, starting at her neck. He sucked in the water beads that had gathered in the hollow of her neck than moved down to her breasts. Her dusty pink nipples were tight from the chill in the air so he knew the first thing he wanted to do was warm them. And he knew just how to do it. He sucked in her right one first, closing his eyes and taking in her gasp of pleasure. He swirled his tongue around the tight bub before he started to suckle against it. One of her hands tangled into his hair and she started to tug on the strands. Male pride filled him as her back arched._

" Oh my God." Peyton whispered to herself as the memory filled her. Slowly her body started to come online.

_He released her breast and started to kiss over to her left breast. He sucked in the nipple he found there, feeling it tighten up even more. His tongue worked it's magic around her. She trembled under his body and touch. She whimpered and raised up her hips to rub herself against him and it was all he could do to not thrust deep into her. Not yet. Just not yet._

" Praise be to Jesus." Connor said as he grinned while he drove.

_ " Now." Peyton called out with her eyes shut and her breath leaving her body in pants. Her skin was overheated. White, hot heat was radiating out from between her legs and every nerve in her body was on fire. Connor moved up her body a second before his head came out from the covers. " Please!" She whined, opening her eyes. He brought one of his hands to his lips and wiped her away only to pop his fingers into his mouth. _

_ " How long has it been since a man showered you with that kind of love?" He whispered. Peyton bit into her bottom lip and shook her head slowly. Never. Never had any man ever done to her what he had just done. Zach was only into oral sex if he was getting blown and she had only had two other lovers before him. They hadn't even tried that. " Never, my lass? You have never had a man drink from you?" She moaned at his words and shut her eyes, making him grin. He dove back under the covers, ready to bring her to orgasm with the tip of his tongue._

_ " No! Please! I can't take it!" Peyton's hands grabbed at his hair and pulled. Connor let her bring him up and out of the blankets again. " Please..."_

_ " Well I'm not one to make a lass beg for too long." Connor whispered._

With her eyes still shut, one of Peyton's hands moved swiftly under the blankets. She knew about oral sex but had never felt it before. Just the memory of his mouth and what Connor's tongue had done to her overheated Peyton again. That was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The pleasure had been extreme and unbelievable. Amazing...breath taking...trembling pleasure. One of the spots on her body that seemed to be Connor's favorite place, started to ache and almost beg for his tongue. And while she couldn't give herself that, she could do what she was most used to do. She gently touched the top of her and started to make slow circles.

_ Connor found himself frowning with his eyes shut. He shuddered, pushing himself into her inch by pleasurable inch. She tighten around him, increasing his pleasure. He breathed into her neck as she lifted her head off her pillow and hissed into his ear. His name was nothing but a heat, passion laced whimper on her lips. She flicked her tongue behind his ear, drawing his earlobe into her mouth a second later. As he made his thrust slow and deep, she started to suck against him._

" Shit." Connor cursed. He pulled his car over to the side of the dark, empty road. He threw his car into park and quickly started to undo his belt then his pants. He was too hard, feeling too needy, to keep driving. He needed to handle things as fast as he could.

_ " Faster!" Peyton heard herself begging. _

_ She clung to his shoulders, his hair, his hips and waist. She raised her hips up then thrust them down, trying to force him to move faster. She was actually going to an orgasm with a man. None of her other boyfriends had ever cared about her pleasure when they had sex, had never hit her just right but here was this man, this beautiful man who had taken her in his mouth with no hesitation, this man who was going to give her, her first ever sex orgasm. Liquid fire raced through her veins._

_ " Aye, " Connor breathed out, increasing his thrusting._

Peyton tilted her head back as her finger circled and circled her bub. She was using her own wetness and her memories of the night, and while it felt good and would get her off, it was nothing compared to what Connor had given her. She squeezed her eyes shut and licked across her bottom lip. Her heart raced as her orgasm started to build.

_ She rolled her hips against his, making Connor swear. She was going to cum and soon. He could tell by how hard she was started to tremble around his dick. Faster and harder he thrust. She was crying out, he was sweating. He grabbed at the top of the mattress, just under the pillows. He brought his legs up, pushing her legs apart even more. She was so tight, so wet, so...good._

_ " Tell me..." Connor breathed as his lips hovered over hers. " Tell me you're cumming."_

_ " I..." Her voice faded out as her body tensed. Her legs shot out and down his. Her hips rocked up off the bed and he knew it. Right there, he knew it. She was having an orgasm so big and beautiful that it had robbed her of words...and ripped his own seed out. He thrust in as hard and far as he could, rushing his orgasm out and into her warmth._

" Fucking...fuck..." Connor's body twitched as the memory brought on his orgasm. Hot burst of seed flowed out and over his hand. His other hand gripped at his steering wheel. His back arched and his head went back. " Peyton..." He gritted out to the roof of his car.

Under her blankets, in the darkness of her room, Peyton came apart against her fingers. She tried to rub through the orgasm, to prolong it and make it last longer but her body was out of control, experiencing a second large orgasm in less than twelve hours. Her legs trembled, her throat went dry and her heart raced.

" Oh my...shit." She breathed out when it faded. She whimpered, slowing flattening her hand against her trembling, oversensitive flesh. She peeled her eyes open and pulled at her hair with the other hand. "Shit." She whispered as her phone went off on the night stand beside her. She jumped and looked at it. She snatched it up and opened the text from Connor.

' I had an amazing time with you.' She smiled and nodded to herself.

' Me too.' She answered.

' I can't stop thinking about you.' Peyton blushed. If he only knew...

' I can't stop thinking about you either.' She admitted.

For the first time in her life, she felt like a normal girl, dating a normal guy. She set her phone on her chest and covered her face with her hands. She was grinning and shaking her head. She started to laugh to herself. This was what dating was supposed to be like. Random people meeting, going out a few times then going to bed together. Her face fell. Her hands started to slip slowly down her face. No, they weren't random. No, she wasn't a normal girl and he wasn't a normal guy. She didn't meet him on random, she met him because...Peyton jumped when her phone started to ring. She yanked it up and started to smile again.

" Hi." She said quietly after answering the phone.

" Why aren't you sleeping?" Connor asked, making her giggle.

" I don't know." Peyton said. Connor sighed and she swore she could hear his grin.

" You know I really like you and I haven't liked a girl in a long time."

" I really like you too." She admitted.

" Do you want spend the night at my cabin or can I stay with you again?" Connor asked.

" I...I don't care. I just want to be with you." She couldn't believe she was telling him that but it tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it. Connor sighed again and it flowed through the phone like warm honey and again, she could picture him smiling.

" Then have a bag packed. I'd like you to spend time with me and my family. You can sleep in my bed after I leave for work and Tatum or my da can bring you back whenever you want." Connor said.

" Okay." Peyton whispered.

" You sound tired now so I'm to let you go. Get some sleep, Aye, my lass?" Connor asked.

" Yeah okay." She said.

" I will see you in a few hours." Connor said before he disconnected the call.

BDSBDSBDS

Peyton couldn't keep the smile off her face as she roamed around the open market later that day. This would never happen to her again so she was going to enjoy it for a while. She was going to tell Zach she had no new information and he'd buy it. He knew it could take weeks for Peyton to know anything. Weeks she could spend with Connor...and spy on Tatum, of course. Tatum was something different and it would only benefit her case if she studied Tatum for however long she could. Yeah, that's what she'd do. She'd study Tatum...and spend time with Connor.

" Peyton? I thought that was you." Peyton looked up from the fruit stand she had been day dreaming by to find Tatum coming towards her with Connor's and her dad. " Hi!"

Before Peyton could react, Tatum threw her arms around the other girl and planted a kiss against her cheek. The contact completely shocked Peyton. Tatum was warm. She was soft. She smiled like a light Victoria Secret perfume that Peyton, herself, owned. Strawberries and champagne it was called. There was no smell of sulfa that often clung to a possessed person. She wasn't cold or clammy or anything.

" Hello, Love." Duce greeted her when Tatum pulled away.

" Um...hello." Peyton barely got out, hardly unable to get over her shock of touching Tatum.

" You will have to excuse my daughter." Tatum's dad, Brian Peyton thought was his name, said. He grinned and put his arm around Tatum's shoulders. Tatum, who was putting on weight instead of losing it. Her cheeks and arms were more filled out than when Peyton had first seen her. " Since coming here and meeting Murphy, Tatum has a new sense of living." He gazed down at his daughter, clearly proud of her.

" What are you doing? Do you want to shop with us then come back to the cabin?" Tatum asked. " We could surprise Connor. I came to get my stuff and a few things for home. When we get back, I can take you to the fields." Surprise Connor...would he like that? Peyton was smiling before she knew it was coming.

" Yeah, I'd like that." She said quickly. Tatum clapped once then looped her arm around Peyton's as the dads smiled. She quickly turned them and urged them to walk.

" You have no idea how excited I am to have around girl to talk too." Tatum said.

BDSBDSBDS

Connor shifted in his saddle and sighed. He found his eyes unfocusing as he watched the sheep graze through the grass. He held the reins in one hand and his saddle in the other. He couldn't wait to get home that night. Usually he didn't mind working in the fields. He loved it actually. He had always hated working the butcher shop when they lived in Boston. He loved working outside, plus it was quiet, but now that he had his own lass, he couldn't wait to see her.

" Well look who is coming with my lass." Murphy said as he brought his horse next to his brother's. Connor looked at his brother than to where Murphy was pointing. A slow grin started across his face. Tatum and Peyton were making their way towards the boys, with Tatum's arm looped around Peyton's. Both girls were smile. Peyton was looking at him while Tatum was trying to point at the sheep. " Shall we head over to them than?"

" Aye." Connor said. He nudged his horse lightly with his heels at the same time his brother did and they started over towards the girls at once.

" Look who I saw in town!" Tatum said excitedly when they were close enough for them to hear.

" Hi." Peyton said with her eyes completely focused on the fair haired twin.

" Come, my lass. Let's leave them." Murphy said with a grin. He reached his hand down and took a hold of Tatum's upper arm. With his help, she climbed on to the horse and settled in front of him. Murphy nudged his horse and tugged on the reins. His horse turned a second before it started off in a light jog.

" Hello." Connor said. " Care to go for a horse back ride?"


End file.
